1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo-controlled spatial light modulator, and more particularly to a spatial light modulator, of an etalon type, which controls transmission to a longer wavelength light in a near infrared region by a shorter wavelength light in a visible region on a two-dimension plane and a method for manufacturing a bacteriorhodopsin thin film having an optical characteristic suitable for use in the modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photo-sensitive functional material to be used for a photo-controlled spatial light modulator having an etalon type cavity structure, organic photo-chromic materials represented by spiropyran, azobenzene, fulgide and cyclopfane, and a superlattice semiconductor having an photo-induced Stark effect have been proposed. Those materials utilize the change in an absorption coefficient or a refractive index by the light irradiation.